The Golden Girl
by Sinangeled
Summary: Various POV's about Buffy. All are pairings and most are unrequited."She was the golden girl, perfect and glorious, how could anyone not want her?" Angel, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Xander, Willow, Riley.
1. Angel

Angel

_She walks in beauty….._

But she's more than that. She is so much more than beautiful. She burns with a glorious white hot intensity that brings me to my knees in awe. I never thought I would see an angel, much less hold her in my arms and kiss her.

Buffy is a paradox. She looks so delicate and dainty and soft. She is coy smiles and lowered lashes and frighteningly vulnerable at times. She once came to me crying after Xander called her a superhero and assumed she was invincible. _I'm not a super hero_ she said _just one girl in all the world. _Other times I can see such pain in her eyes and I share her pain and feel it in my soul. She can break and the world jst keeps throwing things at her as if it hopes she will shatter.

But she's a fighter despite her weaknesses. She is strong. She is a predator, like myself. A hunter of hunters. A warrior goddess who is strong and capable, independent and fierce.

I love her.

I love every bit of her. I love her fully and completely because I know who she is better than any other person on the planet. Better than her friends, her ignorant mother, or even her Watcher. I know every inch of her glorious body. I know every facet of her incredible mind. I know her emotions. I know her dreams and fears and hopes.

I know her soul.

Her soul is what drew me to her. I know mine is what drew her to me. We are connected on levels that no one else can possibly understand though sometimes I wish that they would make more of an effort. Despite all the obstacles in our way and no matter what happens I will always love her. She is truly my soulmate.

Perfect but flawed. Delicate and deadly. Innocent and yet not. An angel whose wings are dipped in blood. A paradox.

My love and heart and soul

Mine.

Buffy.


	2. Angelus

Angelus

Buffy? Where to begin?

I could start with her toes and go upward. Or I could start at the crown of her golden head. I can actually be quite poetic on occasion. And not just with bodies and blood.

Buffy stirs my passions more than any other creature I have ever come across. She calls to me. I have her in my blood. It's a seductive siren song and the kicker is that's it's begin sung by an innocent little blonde slayer.

I wanted to destroy her.

When she set me free with her innocent passion and released me for the first time in a hundred years I hated her. I should have thanked her by fucking her until she blacked out and turning her but I foolishly assumed that my feelings toward her were simply traces of soulboy and not my own. Yes, I should have known better. Had I done that I could easily be ruling the world with her by my side and in my bed.

She's exquisitely beautiful. You could see it when she as 17 and I imagine that she would be even more so now that she has had the chance to grow into her beauty. Golden and vital, delicate but deadly. I have the memory of taking her virginity and I got a very good look at her entire body. Little Buff has one of the sexist, loveliest, and most feminine bodies I have ever seen. With clothes on she is sensual but high class, she doesn't look or dress like a whore which considering the fact that I own her is greatly appreciated.

She has the face of a sex kitten. Masses of floaty golden blonde hair tumble around her shoulders, her big green eyes are wide and innocent, her nose is admittedly adorable, her mouth is….well, to keep it appropriate _perfect, _but there are a lot of other adjectives that would work as well. Overall though, she face has an uncommon elegance which is rare in a woman who is really little more than a girl. She certainly is capable of looking regal, which is good because as soon as I am back in control of my body I am going to find her, fuck her, and turn her. Then she will be my consort and queen for eternity.

I am not only interested in her looks just so you know. I have had thousands of lovely women and only two meant anything to me at all. But I could have easily dismissed Darla or Dru and have lived easily without them. They were never my equals. Only one is. Buffy is above all, a predator. Actually, that's wrong, she is above all, mine. But after that, yes, a predator.

She is a lithe huntress, stalking her prey. Deadly and vicious, there exists a darkness within her despite her god damn purity. She is sleek and swift, her mind calculating and cunning, and when she strikes it is always lethal.

Except with me of course.

Buffy is mine.

My mate.

My bitch, my slave, my queen, my goddess, my consort, my everything.

Mine.


	3. Xander

Xander

The first time I saw her I totally humiliated myself in front of her. But she just laughed. Not in a mean or dismissive way, just laughed. And bizarrely enough, we became friends. I was understandably freaked out by the whole vampire thing at first but it was just part of who she was. And I loved who she was.

Buffy was funny and smart without being really brainy (no inferiority complex with _that_ at least) and nice and really really hot. I swear, everything that girl does is sexy. Its more than just looks. Buffy has a great body, a really flexible, toned, petite body, and a very pretty face with sexy lips and golden hair but there's something about how she move's that's a total turn on. And believe me, I get turned on.

Problem is, she doesn't. She was always hung up on Angel and by the time he left we had assumed a role with each other of comfortable friendship. Well, she was comfortable, I was not. I still wanted her. But then I was dating Anya and ended up loving her. But I loved Anya _too. _Some part of me has always wanted Buffy.

I think she has that effect on people. Pretty much every guy she runs into at least looks. I am happy to scare lots of them off though. I don't do quite as well as Angel used to but I think I do as decent of a job as Riley.

Buffy is my friend. But I still wish it were something more.


	4. Willow

Willow

Buffy was her friend. Buffy was _just_ her friend. Her best friend. Her friend who she did girly things with. Her friends who she had a bit of a crush on. It was only a crush thankfully, like when girls at her school had mooned over Leo after Titanic came out. But it was there and occasionally awkward.

It wasn't until Tara that Willow had realized what her feelings towards Buffy were. It wasn't love, she knew that, for she was in love with Tara and happy in her relationship. It was just friendship and admiration, which she had always known to be present, mixed in with a little lust. She was attracted to women and Buffy was a beautiful woman.

A woman who was straight and usually being screwed over by a straight man. Willow had never been very happy with any of Buffy's boyfriends. She had liked Angel at first and thought the two perfect for each other but the ordeal with Angelus had changed her mind. She still liked Angel, just not with Buffy. She had never been able to look at the two of them together and not see that occasional flash of Angelus' possessive, obsessive, maddened and hungry gaze from behind Angel's eyes. Parker was an asshole who had hurt her friend and unlike Angel, hadn't cared. Riley had been wrong for Buffy, though it was Willow's fault that they had gotten together in the first place. And Willow had always loathed and feared Spike. The twisted relationship that he and Buffy had briefly shared only reinforced her opinion.

Part of Willow resented Buffy. She was so pretty and small and kissable and utterly unaware of her affect on everyone around her. She had never even considered Willow as anything more than a friend, even though finding out your best friend was gay was something that would have given most women pause. Buffy had never even considered that Willow might be attracted to her. Willow felt guilty about her resentment as well because she had a sneaking suspicion that it had contributed to her agreement to kick Buffy out of her own home when the First was attacking.

Buffy had never trusted her after that.

She was living with a post-shanshued Angel now, and they hadn't bothered to keep in touch with her much aside from the occasional post card. The last one she had received was two months ago when they were in Paris. The sounded very much in love and it sounded like Angel was pushing to start having a family soon.

Willow let go of the past and wished them the best. It was all she could do.


	5. Spike

**_Hey,_**

**_Sorry that it's been so long. I have been majorly busy. Anyway, I am working on chapter 5 of blindness and a new story that I am simply going to post in one big chapter so I don't disappoint anyone. It is a revision of the episode "The Wish" and is simply me having fun. _**

**_Anyway, here is Spike's drabble, obviously he is one of the characters who loved Buffy in canon so this was pretty easy to write. I think that Spike is one of my favorite characters anyway so he was fun to write. _**

* * *

Spike

Mooning over some whiny bint who doesn't even want you gets old pretty fast. But what can I say? I'm a vampire who likes to keep things simple. Jack Daniels. A packet of cigs. Buffy.

What can I say, mate? We all have our addictions.

O course, a packet of fags and a bottle of Jack don't do you much harm if you're dead. Women though, they can keep killing a man even though he's been dead for over a hundred years

_Let me rest in peace_

Drusilla was bad enough; you love a woman for over a hundred years and as soon as that poncy bastard, Angelus, comes along, she forgets all about you. And he was an even crueler bastard than before, nearly crazy as she was, too, after all those years under the soul. Treated her like shit, too. Unlike me. But that's the story of my unlife. Angelus finds the girl, leaves the girl, and I come along and love the chit who will never want me as much. Minute he comes back, it's _Goodbye Spike, lets all be friends then, shall we?_

I fucking hate the story of my life.

But anyway, Buffy. I hated that bitch at first, bloody crippled me after all. And then after I got chipped by the bloody Initiative (few years later mate, long story how I got back there) I still hated her. But I thought she was hot. And she _was_ hot. Pretty little thing. Looks like a bloody sex kitten. And the fact that she can kick ass is a major turn on. Nothing hotter than a woman who loves violence. So I had a thing for her. Not love. It was more of a _I hate you but really want to shag you _kind of thing.

So I took a hand in getting rid of Captain Cardboard. Not the most difficult thing to do. Idiot. And I stuck around when things got tough. I began to actually like the girl. I also genuinely liked her family. I was sorry when Joyce died. Nice lady. So I stayed and tried to support Buffy, if only so I could get in her pants.

Then she died. Once she did, it was like, it was like a bloody revelation. Some kind of god-damned epiphany. I _loved_ the girl. And I was fucked.

Long story short, she came back to life, I was evil and a bloody bastard, took advantage of her and got the bint in my bed. It wasn't pretty. And I think what I did then ruined any shot I might have had. I fucked up. I would rather not go into details.

After I got a soul, I went over the details time and time again. I think that doing it once more would be pointless. After I got my soul, and then my sanity back, Buffy and I became friends of sort.

It was bloody good timing, too, considering the way hers were treating her. I got to know a lot about her. I loved her more than ever. Her personality became the main attraction instead of her body and spirit. I knew her, not better than anyone else _ever, _but better than anyone else at the time. And then the end of the world comes and Peaches returns. It had been years and she goes to kiss him with the kind of love I never had. And I knew he had won.

I sacrificed myself to save her and the rest of the bloody world. Least I could do. Go out with a bang you know.

Oh I came back, not intentional. And then I had to work with Angelus. Ensouled though he was at the time, he was still a bloody wanker. Biggest bastard I ever met. But he had it bad for that girl. I never realized he still did. He had it really bad, even worse than I was. And he had her too, bint absolutely adored the ponce. But he did the unworthy act and she was too messed up and insecure to go after him herself.

So as my last sacrifice I got the two of them back together. I totally regretted it, still do in fact. Oh, they are absurdly happy. It's pretty sickening how tender and lovey-dovey those two are. But I am miserable and alone and Angelus got the girl and the happily ever after.

It was worth it. I saw her soul light up and brighten and shine through and she was never so beautiful to me as when she was marrying that bastard.

So here's to you, Buffy, you and your happily ever after. You deserve it, sweetling. I will always love you.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Comments? Let me know. _**


	6. Drusilla

**_So sorry it has taken me so long to update. Here is Drusilla, one of my favorite minor characters, POV on Buffy. _**

**_This story, supposed to be drabbles, had now taken on a vague but obvious plot. Don't quite know how that happened. _**

**_Oh well, enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Drusilla

Miss Edith didn't like the slayer. She was a bad bad girl, yes. She took her Angel's heart and corrupted it, she stained him. And then when her daddy came back he still reeked of the Slayer. And the slayer had gotten her Spike, too. She had longed for daddy but her Spike had wanted the slayer too, had wanted her more than his Dru.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

And the Slayer was a Slayer and Drusilla was a vampire and though she may have been insane she wasn't stupid. The slayer was her natural enemy.

Drusilla and her daddy and her sweet William wanted to dance the crimson dance but the nasty golden Slayer wanted to burn them all up, all except for daddy and daddy wanted to burn the whole world because of her.

Obsession. It was a concept that Drusilla was very familiar with. It had created her after all. But she had known that this time something was different. Her daddy, she had already come to realize, wanted the slayer. That was fine, daddy had always liked pretty things. And then he liked to break them. But the slayer wasn't breaking and her daddy wasn't trying very hard. He had killed the badevilgypseywitch and he had killed some fishies but the slayer and everyone she cared about? Safe.

Drusilla had been livid. The slayer was spoiling her family. So Dru had been a Naughty Girl and encouraged daddy to hate the golden slayer. The stars had been Most Unhappy with Dru. She had lost her daddy and then she lost her Spike and everything was wrong wrong wrong.

Drusilla sighed. It hadn't been the slayer's fault, poor lamb. She had been all lost and helpless and no one had been there to guide her. To guide her to daddy.

"Except me" she said guiltily. She sighed. Dru had been such a bad girl.

The slayer was such a tasty treat too. Like peaches and honey. Sweet. But Dru knew the rules. Little girls can look but they must not touch. You weren't to break things that belonged to someone else. Dru knew that if she tried to play with the Slayer then her daddy would end her. She looked like a doll and Dru knew she was fragile like one, but she was alive and kittens could bite even before they became lionesses. And the slayer would soon be a lioness.

She had been given a chance to make things right. Her visions had lead her to a shaman, a shaman who could send soul to heaven and make it so they had to stay there. So they couldn't be ripped out and brought back like the blackred witch had done.

A shaman who was now preparing a spell to remove the supposedly bound soul of the Angel-beast who was living with the Slayer in the wonderful sparkly city of lights. Dru did so like Paris. Her daddy would come back and turn the Slayer and she would not only have her daddy but she would get a new mummy.

Drusilla cooed.

Wasn't love wonderful?

* * *

**_Thoughts? Comments?_**


	7. Riley

**_Heh, my bias is clear. Die Riley, die. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Riley

She seemed so nice. Normal. Quirky, yeah, certainly not average, if you think that's what I'm trying to say. But I wasn't read the disclaimer, the one where I was warned I was dating the slayer. And that her ex-boyfriend was a _murderous fiendish vampire intent on torturing me to death. _Her best friend, if I hurt her, maybe. Though she'd probably just hex me.

She was a pretty, blonde, athletic, collage student. So was I. Well, not pretty but, oh you know. But we had so many secrets, ones that even once we both said we had come clean with each other, lingered between us. She was always in love with that damned vampire.

And I had some insecurities about dating the Slayer. Did it bug me that my girlfriend could kick my ass with little effort. Hell yeah. Part of me is always just gonna be a simple Iowa boy. I wanted to be the man to her lady.

She never loved me. I get that now. It was always him. Always Angel. And once I found out about him, man was I upset. It took a little while to sink in because it was a bit of a shock to discover that your girlfriend, the Vampire Slayer, had been in love with a vampire. And needless to say I was even less happy when I actually met him. Buffy honestly seemed surprised that I thought he didn't have a soul and clearly didn't want me to criticize him.

Honestly, looking into the eyes of an enraged, jealous, super-strong vampire was an experience that I could have gone without. Now that I have met him without his soul I think I better understand the difference. Or maybe not. The amount of pain I was in tends to do things to your brain. Though I guess I don't have one here, it is just my soul, right?

Anyway, as many issues as there were between Buffy and me, I began to fall even harder for her. Her mom adored me, her sister seemed okay with me, and her friends were the ones who encouraged my interest in the first place, so they can't have been too upset. (That was another clue I missed, she didn't pick me, her friends did). I kind of become obsessed with her. With the collapse of The Initiative, I lost my focus, she became the thing I based my life around. It wasn't exactly healthy, but our relationship seemed so bright and shiny and right at the time.

One thing I've noticed about Buffy is that, for good or for ill, she tends o draw people's attention to her. When she walks in the room, even as silently as she can do it, you have to look at her. It's like a compulsion, she unwittingly forced you to acknowledge her. People tend to gravitate toward her. She gives our lives purpose and we love her for it. But we resent that she doesn't do the same to us. Everyone close to her, though I don't know if she picked up on it, based their lives on her. We need her, but she doesn't need us. She relies on our support and help, sure, but without us, she still has a life.

Even hostile 17….. That was a good example, someone who totally loathed her became infatuated with her. It was typical, simply because she was Buffy. I think I put her on this pedastool she didn't want to deal with.

Then realized I didn't have her attention anymore, she was wrapped up in her mother and sister. Selfishly, I couldn't tolerate that. And then I started thinking about our relationship. She had never once told me that she loved me. Ever. Then I knew it was the end.

I left. I left for South America. And I met Sam, my wife. I loved her, and she really loved me. Something I know Buffy never did. I was happy, I think. Then I had to go back to Sunnydale.

My God. I never expected to find what I found there. The girl I had been hoping to see to prove I was over her (immature, I know) had died. Died to save her sister and the world. I still can't imagine a world without her. But she had been resurrected. And there was something wrong with her. I knew. I guess I won't ever know what but it still worried me.

You know what else worried me? I still had feelings for her. Old lust, passion, admiration, resentment, envy; they were all stirred up. Then I knew. I would never get over Buffy Summers. It was impossible to do. I still don't know anyone who did. So I decided that I would never see her again if I could help it. It may have been a good decision. Because the last time I saw her, she was watching me die with an avid interest as her demon lover wrangled one last scream from my broken down corpse.

I don't know what happened but I got that Angel had lost his soul again. This time he had turned Buffy and, he gloated to me, he was going to have her forever. I guess even the most monstrous, cruel, inhuman creatures are not immune to her.

I regret ever meeting that amazing, horrible, wonderful golden haired girl.

* * *

**_Feedback greatly appreciated._**


End file.
